Of Pixie Sticks and Forehead Licks
by Taffeh A. Llama
Summary: Calm, tranquil Percy forgets to take his meds and turns into ADHD bouncy Percy. Then pixie sticks are added into the mix and everything goes to Hades. All Human. One-shot.


**AN: Based mostly off a true story. Empty Thoughts is like this when she has pixie sticks.**

* * *

Annabeth was in Science when she got the text.

_Omfg you have to come see what your bf is doing. He's so funny. Come to room 145. NOW!_

Annabeth looked around the class discreetly. No one was watching; they were all busy doing a lab. Perfect. She headed up to the front of the room and pulled a line straight out of Percy's book.

"Mrs. White," She said, hoping to sound extra pathetic and making sure her arm was wrapped around her stomach, "I think I'm going to be sick."

Mrs. White didn't seem to understand, so Annabeth explained further.

"Puke. I think I'm going to puke."

Mrs. White's eyes widened comically. "Go!" She said as she pointed to the door.

_Huh,_ Annabeth thought to herself,_ puke really is the magic word._

* * *

Percy Jackson was normally pretty mellow. He had that sort of soothing element about him, kind of like the ocean. That is until one day he showed up to class jittery, blurting out random things and unable to sit still.

"Um, Percy? Are you okay?" The teacher, Mrs. Crew, asked.

"Nope." He said it so fast people thought he hadn't even spoken. "I forgot my meds and now I can't sit still."

While he said this, everyone noticed he was bouncing slightly.

"Meds?" His peers echoed.

"ADHD. I'm very ADHD." He started drumming with his fingers, while still bouncing.

"... Well," Mrs. Crew said, "do you want to go home and get them?"

"Nope, nope, nope. This is fun. I like bouncing." It came out all as one word.

Percy picked one of the worst days to forget his meds. The week before everyone in the class passed their test with flying colors and, as a reward, the teacher offered to bring in candy. Lots of candy.

And so when it was time to hand it out, someone handed Percy a pixie stick. Not your average straw-sized pixie stick, but a _jumbo_ pixie stick.

What you're about to read are the events that follow.

* * *

When Annabeth entered the classroom, it was in complete and utter pandemonium. The teacher was cowering behind her desk, and the rest of the students were running around, high on sugar. Some were sitting down, like the perfect kids they were, whereas others were actually _sword fighting_.

Not with real swords, mind you, but with pixie sticks. Jumbo sized pixie sticks that her boyfriend somehow got a hold of.

"PIXIE STICKS ARE SO GOOD WHY HAVEN'T I EVER - oh _heyyy _there Wise Girl." Annabeth was immediately assaulted with a hug and the smell of pure sugar. It made her want to gag.

"Hi."

"HULLOOOOO." Percy started rocking her back and forth.

Annabeth ignored the motion and turned toward Mrs. Crew. "I need to take Percy to the nurse's office. He-"

"Forgot his medication. We know. Just go and leave. " Mrs. Crew waved them off and dodged and incoming paper airplane. "Leave while you still can. Actually, both of you just go home."

Annabeth nodded slowly; Mrs. Crew was quite the melodramatic. "Right. Let's go Percy."

"Silly Annabeth," Percy tittered and stuck the straw over an unsuspecting Annabeth's head, stuffing the classroom with a cloud of pixie dust. Annabeth sputtered. She wasn't a very big fan of sugar. "Aw look, there's purple on your forehead."

Annabeth stood still. "Percy, don't you _dare_- ugh." She closed her eyes and breathed through her nose, trying to calm herself down. It wouldn't be very nice to judo-throw your boyfriend. Even if he was giggling and licking your forehead in front of all your peers.

* * *

Now they were in the hallway, trying to head out. Annabeth walked in a nice, orderly fashion, while dragging her loosy goosey boyfriend who kept on tripping over his own two feet.

"Hey Annabeth," he whispered.

"What."

Percy lolled his head back, gazing at Annabeth with crossed eyes. "Do you know what's funnier than 24?"

Annabeth stopped walking for a second and looked at Percy with a perplexed expression. "What?"

He bit his lip. "25." And that was when Percy burst out laughing and unknowingly slammed himself into the lockers. He ended up on the floor, clutching his stomach while tears ran down his face.

Annoyed, Annabeth kicked him in the leg.

* * *

Through pure luck and determination, they both managed to make it to the parking lot.

"Hehe... there's sugar on my shirt."

_Oh dear_, Annabeth thought. _Not again._

"I WONDER IF MY TONGUE IS LONG ENOUGH," Percy stuck his tongue out and started inching towards his shirt. "SO DAT I CAN LIECK IT OFF."

"No, Percy, stop. Your shirt's gonna be all-"

"LOOK AT ME NOW, I'M LIECKING SHOE GAR."

Annabeth groaned. Her boyfriend was reduced to an idiotic mess of sugar and stupidity.

"EW!" He shouted suddenly. "MY SHIRT'S ALL WET NOW! _EWWWW_!"

"This is why you don't lick your shirt."

Percy sniffled and pouted. "Ew."

Annabeth sighed. Did she really have to deal with all of this? Her grip on Percy's hand tightened, until Percy rocketed past her, tumbling towards the ground. Now she was holding air, and her boyfriend was singing, "I'M WIDE AWAKE. I AM IN THE DARK. I AM FALLING HARD. ON THE GROUND. BECAUSE I ROLLED. LIKE A FATTIE. AND IT'S TOO LATE. MY LIFE IS OVER NOW. BECAUSE, IT'S ON YOUTUBE. WEEE. I WISH I KNEW THEN, WHAT I KNEW NOW, WOULD HAVE TRIED, TO REACH THAT CHOCOLATE BAR. GRAVITY HURTS, BUT CHOCOLATE MAKES IT BETTER. THE ENNNDDD."

Somehow after that, Percy managed to pass out. Pass out on the concrete floor about a hundred feet away from Annabeth's car. The blonde groaned. Percy would be the death of her someday.

* * *

Percy woke up a few hours later with some mysterious skid marks on his skin. He thought nothing of it and started to look for Annabeth. She was there, in his living room, eating a blue chocolate chip cookie and watching TV.

He walked towards her, laying his head in her lap and putting the rest of his body on the couch. Annabeth only raised an eyebrow before averting her attention back to some documentary about the Parthenon.

"Hey... Annabeth." Percy got off her lap. "I just realized that I still have some of the pixie stick left so-" Annabeth immediately slapped her boyfriend upside the head.

"No. You are not eating that."

"But why not?" Percy whined and dug his face into Annabeth's hair. "I wanna eat it...you can have some if it. If you want." He poked her stomach. "You know you want too." He sang the last bit.

Annabeth sighed and slowly pushed Percy off of her. "I don't want any, and you can't _have_ any. Now, where is it?" She noticed how Percy was curled up into a tiny ball, facing the opposite direction.

"Um. I don't know." He said quietly. Too quietly. _Far_ too quietly.

"Percy," she said with a dangerous tone. "You're not doing what I think you're doing, right?"

He was still quiet, and the silence stuck for a couple of seconds, until Percy started to cough and gasp for air. "HELP I'M CHOKING ON PIXIE DUST."

* * *

Looking back on it, maybe Annabeth _should_ have let him choke, because now Percy was fiddling with the empty straw, going on and on about how it sounds like a rubber band.

* * *

**AN: I'm working on two one-shots you guys. And the next chapter for Everything. School requires a lot of work, m'kay. I haven't even started on my homework yet.**

**Special surprise on my profile involving MoA. PM Empty Thoughts if it doesn't work out.**

**Pixie Sticks and Forehead Licks.**

**~Taffeh**


End file.
